Dead Woman Talking
by Sincostax
Summary: This is like book 2 to my other FF "Half Dead"   Venus and Eric are finally together, but trouble's not over yet. Venus sees some old "friends", the Queen of Louisiana calls Eric's favor to her - and who or what, is controlling Venus and saving her life?
1. Intro

A woman with waist length black hair strides into the room. It is obvious to anyone who sees her that she is ancient, and yet all that her being shows is youth and beauty. Her eyes are a bright and obvious blue, and they seem to sparkle in the darkness that seems to follow her. Her smile is a glowing white, just as her skin and she smiles toothily as she sits on an old scrappy chair. Her _fangs_ are long and sharp and intimidating, and yet she seems to draw you in with them. Although the big, old house hidden in the woods is gloomy and creepy, the woman seems to make everything look inviting.

She sits forward in her chair, and her smile drops from her face. Her arms drop and hang between her legs, and suddenly nothing seems inviting anymore – everything just screams _"Get out!"_

'I don't trust him. Ego mos peto suus, quod si postulo exsisto - ego mos trucido him.'

And suddenly, she's not there anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Any long-time readers will notice that "Newman" was changed to "Delaune", sorry it was so random, but at first I had tried Newlin, but didn't get his name exactly right – then on reading my story again, I realised that "Newman's" character didn't fit Newlin at all. So I palm faced.**_

_**Sorry it took so long, I had loads of stuff going on just after I started it and then I forgot where the first chapter was going xD**_

_**Please forgive me – I hope it's good enough!**_

Chapter 1

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

It wasn't dark enough for Eric to get up yet, which I was quite happy about. I needed to be alone with my thoughts right now.

I needed to understand my feelings, I mean come on – I had just finally gotten with Eric after a couple near-death experiences, how could I _not_ be happy?

Perhaps I could sense things to come... perhaps I was just being ungrateful?

I didn't know what I could feel anymore. Everything that I was and would ever be from now on was so confusing that I just wanted to scream. But I stayed quiet.

I slowly stood up and got out of bed, looking behind me at Eric. His face showed no emotion, and he wasn't breathing. If he was human, he'd be dead.

The thoughts of Eric being far too strong to die made me smile. Just a little.

I made my way down the stairs, in my bra and newly pulled on undies; I picked up Eric's shirt and pulled it on. _Trying to pull the morning after look?_ I asked myself, and then blushed with a smile. I grabbed whatever clothes I saw as I stepped through the living room, and I then folded them and put them down on the sofa. Realising I had nothing to do; I sat down next to them. I then pulled my legs up onto the sofa too, and grabbed the remote.

You wouldn't believe who I saw.

On the T.V – on the official news channel – was that creep Delaune and his bodyguard Flip. I don't think that my jaw could've dropped any lower. The headline at the bottom of the screen read:

"**Vampires can come out in Daylight! Are we truly safe from the undead? How many daylight killings can be blamed on the Vampires?"**

I couldn't even think. Quickly I turned it up; trying to understand what the hell was going on.

Delaune was stood at one of those speech podiums, shouting the "truth" from the top of his lungs.

'I have seen a vampire out in daylight!' He shouted, pointing his finger down at the press 'Her fangs were sharp and white and she tried to attack me!'

Flip was stood behind him in the general bodyguard position, his hands clasped together and down in front of him, his legs apart. _Staring blankly into nothingness and looking like he should have spit dribbling from his mouth, _I thought and giggled a little.

'She came towards me with her fangs bared, the look of hunger was obvious on her face' he said in the kind of tone you hear with a horror story.

'Naturally, I pulled out my silver cross here' He pulled a silver cross necklace out of his shirt and showed us 'and put it to her face, she screamed in agony and realised that she was no match for me – running off into the shadows.' He concluded.

I laughed.

'No match, my butt' I said sarcastically. What an idiot.

The camera zoomed out and there was a reporter there, a grim look on her face.

'If what Mr. Todd Delaune says is true, will we ever _truly_ be able to trust _anything_ the vampire's say? And, is this infamous daylight-murderer-vampire still on the loose?' the reporter said 'I'm Kisha Mastera, signing out.'

I slowly pressed the red button as it went back to the normal news. I sat in silence for a while, counting my sorrows.

I felt more alone now than I had before me and Eric had consummated our relationship. I felt as though somehow everything was slipping by me and I couldn't do a think about it – but how was it?

It had barely been a few hours since me and Eric had actually had sex – definitely not enough time for him to do anything. I began to imagine that there was some long thread that I had a hold of, but it was just slipping out of my fingers – it felt so real that I almost lunged forward to grab it.

I hugged my legs and lay my head on my knees. I felt really strange, like there was some feeling inside of me that I just couldn't place, almost a feeling of fear.

I shook myself and shrugged it off.

I was great. I had Eric, I hadn't been killed yet, Sookie was actually starting to like me, and I hadn't been perved on by any fang-bangers in a while...

Things were going good, so I psyched myself up to be perky and happy. I looked out the window and it was still quite a while till Eric got up.

'I propose that I go to Merlotte's!' I told myself enthusiastically. I smiled momentarily.

Merlotte's it was.


End file.
